Should I Stumble
by Skadya
Summary: Joxer nimmt am Panatheanischen Festival teil.


Titel: Should I Stumble  
Author: Qzeebrella  
Translator: Tourette  
Notiz: Qzeebrella hat uns die Erlaubnis gegeben die Story zu übersetzen und zu posten. Viel Spaß hiermit und Reviewt fleißig.

Xena und Gabrielle saßen in der Menschenmenge, die Bardin vibrierte fast mit Begeisterung in Athen zu sein für das Panatheanische Festival. Es schien so, als wäre jeder hier für den 8 Tage andauernden Wettbewerb. Die einzigen denen verboten war zu kommen, waren die Sklaven und Selbst diese, würden Wege finden, um Teile der Aktionen mitzukriegen, sich um ihre Meister zu kümmern. Xena freute sich darauf, die Reiterwettbewerbe zu sehen, doch nun schauten sie sich die Musikalischen- und Gesangswettbewerbe an.

Gabrielle war nicht rechtzeitig für die Anmeldung für den rapsotischen Wettbewerb gekommen, wo die Bewerber epische Poetrie rezitieren würden und war enttäuscht, dass sie nicht die Chance haben würde, der Menge ihren Vers über Xenas Abenteuer für ihre Erlösung zu präsentieren. Sie war begierig darauf, den musikalischen Wettbewerb zu hören, vor allem den bei dem sie gerade waren. Sie hatte mit einem der Balladensänger gearbeitet, Thraxis, und hoffte, dass er gewinnen würde. Das letzte Mal als sie ihn getroffen hatte, war sein Präsentationsstil, sein Weg eine Geschichte durch ein Lied zu erzählen vorbildlich. Er war bei dem Wettbewerb für Kithara Spieler mit dabei und könnte eine goldene Krone aus Olivenzweigen gewinnen und 500 silberne Drachmen. Selbst wenn er nur sechster wurde, würde er einen Geldpreis bekommen. Thraxis war fast ein Virtuose bei dem spielen der Kithara; da er auf der Lyra angefangen hatte, was sehr ähnlich zueinander ist.

Während sie den ganzen Nachmittag zuschauten, hörten sie einige außergwöhnlische Stücke und waren sich einig, dass Thraxis bisher der Beste war. Mit nur einem weiteren Teilnehmer übrig, waren sie sich sicher, dass ihr Freund gewonnen hatte.

„Nun als letzter Artist, ein früherer Krieger und für lange Jahre ein reisender Barde, wenn er nicht seinem Ziel ein großer Krieger zu werden gefolgt ist. Ein Verehrer von Ares, ein Liebling der Aphrodite, von Strife als Freund bezeichnet, weil er überall, wo er geht und steht Chaos verbreitet, selbst wenn er es nicht versucht. Joxer von Korinth."

Xena und Gabrielle lauschten dem Applaus und waren erstaunt; da sie nicht wussten, dass ihr Freund hier sein würde. Gabrielle wandte sich zu Xena. „Ich hoffe, dass er gut sein wird, es braucht eine Menge Mut um vor all diesen Leuten aufzutreten."

„Stimmt, aber das überrascht mich nicht, er hatte schon immer viel Mut gehabt. Er wird sein bestes tun, wie immer mit der vollen Kraft seines Herzens."

Nachdem er seine Kithara gestimmt hatte, begann Joxer eine verdächtig leichte Melodie zu spielen, gemischt mir einem kompliziertem Riff. Als die Melodie ein zweites Mal begann, fing Joxer an dazu zu singen.

„Wenn ich auch stolpere,  
Wenn ich auch falle,  
Wenn ich auch ende  
In Tartarus Hallen  
Ich werde aufstehen  
Und es erneut probieren."

„Denn im Herzen bin ich ein Krieger  
Ich bin stark im Herzen  
Entschlossen mein Ziel zu erreichen  
Im Kampf nahm ich teil  
Weil ich meinem Gott Ares diene  
Mit meinem Leben."

„Wenn ich auch stolpere,  
Wenn ich auch falle,  
Wenn ich auch ende  
In Tartarus Hallen  
Ich werde aufstehen  
Und es erneut probieren."

„Ich mag auch als Bogenschütze kämpfen  
Oder mit einem Schwert in der Hand  
Eines Tages werde ich in Hades Domäne sein  
Nun laufe ich durch das Land  
Wissend mein Herz gehört Ares  
Für ihn werde ich kämpfen und leben."

„Wenn ich auch stolpere,  
Wenn ich auch falle,  
Wenn ich auch ende  
In Tartarus Hallen  
Ich werde aufstehen  
Und es erneut probieren."

„Weil das Leben ein Kampf ist  
Von der Wiege bis zum Grab  
Oder so erscheint es mir  
Es ist Freiheit die ich ersehne  
Ich kämpfe dafür Tag und Nacht  
Für Ares Ehre und Ruhm."

„Wenn ich auch stolpere,  
Wenn ich auch falle,  
Wenn ich auch ende  
In Tartarus Hallen  
Ich werde aufstehen  
Und es erneut probieren."

„Ich bin bloß ein Krieger  
Von vielen die Ares dienen,  
Gott des Krieges und des Kampfes  
Verteidiger von Griechenlands Schönheit  
Gehasst und verschmäht von vielen  
Welche ihn für das verursachen von Kriegen beschuldigen."

„Wenn ich auch stolpere,  
Wenn ich auch falle,  
Wenn ich auch ende  
In Tartarus Hallen  
Ich werde aufstehen  
Und es erneut probieren."

„Dennoch sagt keiner das die Liebesgötter  
Aphrodite und Cupid ihr Sohn  
Der Grund für all die Liebe sind  
Nur das sie die Liebe lenken  
Ihre Kraft nutzbar machen um zu führen  
Zu welchem Kurs ihm bestimmt ist."

„Wenn ich auch stolpere,  
Wenn ich auch falle,  
Wenn ich auch ende  
In Tartarus Hallen  
Ich werde aufstehen  
Und es erneut probieren."

„Warum wird Ares deshalb für Kriege beschuldigt?  
Warum ihn dafür hassen, dass er seine Arbeit erledigt?  
Warum ihn hassen, wenn er ein Beschützer ist  
Griechenland vor seinen Angreifer verteidigen?  
Warum ihn verschmähen, wenn er  
Ein geliebter Vater, ein wahrer Krieger ist?"

„Wenn ich auch stolpere,  
Wenn ich auch falle,  
Wenn ich auch ende  
In Tartarus Hallen  
Ich werde aufstehen  
Und es erneut probieren."

„Er ist der Erbe von Zeus  
Der Prinzregent vom Olymp  
Seines Vaters rechte Hand  
Der Beschützer von allen Göttern  
Versorger von seinen Kriegern  
Wenn sie verletzt sind."

„Wenn ich auch stolpere,  
Wenn ich auch falle,  
Wenn ich auch ende  
In Tartarus Hallen  
Ich werde aufstehen  
Und es erneut probieren."

„Ein Versorger für seine Familie  
Ein Versorger für die Familien seiner Krieger  
Ein Lehrer für neue Krieger  
Ein guter Vater, Bruder, Sohn  
Er sollte geehrt sein  
Der größte Krieger, Ares."

„Wenn ich auch stolpere,  
Wenn ich auch falle,  
Wenn ich auch ende  
In Tartarus Hallen  
Ich werde aufstehen  
Und es erneut probieren."

„Für Ares Ehre  
Für Ares Ruhm  
Für die Liebe von Ares  
Für die Liebe von Griechenland  
Werde ich aufstehen  
Und es erneut versuchen  
Weil ich Ares gehöre  
Für Ares!"

Joxer beendete sein Lied mit einem letzten komplizierten Akkord, verneigte sich als der Applaus ausbrach. Überrascht darüber wie lange die Menge für ihn applaudiert, als sie endlich aufhörte zu klatschen, ging er zu den anderen Barden um zu sehen, ob er etwas gewonnen hat. Er hoffte nur für den sechsten Platz und auf einen kleinen Geldpreis. Als er Xena und Gabrielle in der Menge sah, winkte er ihnen zu und ist dankbar, als sie zurück winkten. Er war für einen Moment besorgt gewesen, dass sie ihn vermeiden würden, weil er Ares gelobpreist hatte. Fassungslos darüber, dass auch sie ihm applaudierten, dabei hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass jede Note die er auf der Kithara gespielt hatte, makellos war. Er war nicht in der Lage die Menge den Refrain „Wenn ich auch stolpere" singen zu hören.

Nachdem die Jury sich einige Zeit lang beratschlagt hatte, begannen sie die Sieger bekannt zu geben. Joxer beobachtete die Barden, wie sie nach vorne gehen um ihre Gewinne zu empfangen. Vom 6 bis zum 3 Platz. „Nun unser Gewinner des zweiten Platzes und 500 silbernen Drachmen, Thraxis mit seinem Lied über die Aufgaben des Herkules." Joxer klatschte genauso hart wie jeder andere, da er Thraxis Auftritt geliebt hatte und sich wunderte, wer besser gewesen sein könnte.

„Und die goldene Olivenkrone geht an Joxer aus Korinth, für seinen Tribut an Ares, Gott des Krieges." Sagte der Sprecher und Joxer stand wie angewurzelt da, da er es niemals erwartet hatte und hörte kaum den Applaus. Er wurde von einem der anderen Wettkämpfer in die Rippen gestoßen, raufte seine Sinne zusammen und ging zu dem Sprecher, um seine Krone und die Drachmen entgegen zu nehmen.

Thraxis ging auf ihn zu. „Du warst unglaublich!"

„Aber, ich dachte du würdest den ersten Platz machen. Ich dachte, dass meiste für das ich hoffen könnte, wäre der sechste Platz. Ich habe erst angefangen ernsthaft zu spielen, anstatt es als einen Weg zu sehen, mir Geld zum Leben zu beschaffen." Erzählte ihm Joxer erstaunt.

„Selbst wenn du bisher noch nicht Ernst warst mit deinem Spielen, ist es verblüffend. Du hast der Menge geholfen, Ares in einem komplett anderem Licht zu sehen. Ich freue mich darauf, mehr von deinen Lieder zu hören und dich wieder spielen zu hören." Thraxis lächelte ihm zu und ging dann zu den anderen Teilnehmern.

Xena und Gabrielle kamen zu ihm und Gabby umarmte ihn sogar. „Du bist ein großartiger Spieler, ich wünschte ich hätte das gewusst, dann hätte ich dich dazu gebracht, deine Kithara nachts für uns zu spielen." Sagte Xena und lächelte ihm zu. Er ist sich nun sicher das er dies alles nur träumt, da er den Stolz auf den Gesichtern der Kriegerin und der Bardin sieht. Er sieht wie Ares herein teleportiert und ihn anlächelt, während er in einer ablenkend sexy Pose steht.

„Ares?" Sagt er und sieht wie Xena und Gabby auf der Hut sind.

„Ares." Sagt Xena, eine Warnung in ihrer Stimme, ihre Hand an ihrem Chakram.

„Entspannt euch, ich bin nur hier um Joxer für sein Lied zu danken und um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass er in allen meinen Tempeln willkommen ist, einschließlich dem olympischen." Sagte Ares, ging zu Joxer und küsste ihn auf eine Wange. „Hört mich, meine Priester und meine Verehrer. Joxer von Korinth ist unter meinem Schutz als mein auserwählter Barde und Balladensänger, mein wandernder Priester." Verkündete der Gott und wurde von allen seinen Anhängern gehört. Er wandte sich Joxer wieder zu. „solltest du jemals aufhören wollen zu wandern, Xena zu folgen und zu mir nach Hause kommen wollen. Komm nach Thrace, spiel für mich in meinem Tempel und ich werde dich mit einem sicheren Zuhause versorgen."

„Danke schön, Lord Ares." Joxer verneigte sich, „Ich werde eines Tages dorthin gehen, es gibt immer noch Dinge die ich sehen will."

„Wie du wünschst." Sagte Ares, „Ich werde über dich wachen, rufe mich jederzeit, wenn du in Not bist." Der Gott verschwand in einem Blitz aus Licht. Joxer war erstaunt von dem Angebot und fragte sich, ob das Interesse das er in Ares Augen gesehen hatte, dass war, was er glaubte das es war.

Er wandte sich zu Gabrielle, welche die Stirne runzelte. Er wusste, dass die Bardin Ares hasste und alles wofür er stand, somit war er sich sicher, dass er sich für die nächsten Stunden eine Predigt anhören müsste und das er den Gott nicht vertrauen sollte.

„Joxer…" sagt sie zögernd, „Ich werde vielleicht niemals verstehen warum du ihm folgst, aber ich werde versuchen, dein Recht zu respektieren, dir auszusuchen, welchem Gott du folgen willst, selbst wenn es der falsche ist."

„Danke schön Gabby." Er lächelte seinen Freunden zu. „Sollen wir einen Platz zum bleiben finden? Oder zusammen losziehen um ein neues Abenteuer zu bestehen?"

„Wir werden bleiben, bis das Festival vorüber ist." Erzählte Xena ihm, „danach werden wir uns auf den Weg nach Korinth machen, ich habe gehört, dass Iphicles etwas Hilfe gebrauchen könnte. Wir werden dort wahrscheinlich Herkules und Iolaus treffen. Joxer, ich bin froh, dass du dich dem Bardentum zugewandt hast." Dann küsste sie ihn.

Joxer wusste, dass er und seine Freunde noch viele Argumente darüber haben würde, ob die Götter notwendig waren oder nicht, welchen Weg sie gehen würden und viele andere Dinge. Er wusste, sie würden seine Tollpatschigkeit kritisieren und das Gabrielle ihn einen Idiot nennen würde, wenn sie frustriert war, von seine Argumenten, aber er freute sich schon darauf wieder mit ihnen zu reisen. Sie ebenbürtig kennen zu lernen und sie absichtlich zu irritieren, nur weil er es konnte. Wenn er es tat, sorgte es dafür, dass seine Seele sang, aus unerklärlichen Gründen. Er hoffte nur, dass sie ihn nun mit etwas mehr Respekt behandeln würden, nun da er ein Barde war.


End file.
